This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector having a lever whereby mating and unmating of the connector with a second connector is effected by rotation of the lever.
A typical lever type electrical connector assembly includes a first connector which has an actuating lever rotatably mounted thereon for connecting and disconnecting the connector with a complementary mating second connector. The actuating lever and the second connector typically have a cam groove/cam follower arrangement for drawing the second connector into mating condition with the first connector in response to rotation of the lever.
A common structure for a lever type electrical connector of the character described above is to provide a generally U-shaped lever structure having a pair of lever arms which are disposed on opposite sides of the first (xe2x80x9cactuatorxe2x80x9d) connector. The lever arms may have cam grooves for engaging cam follower projections or posts on opposite sides of the second (xe2x80x9cmatingxe2x80x9d) connector.
Such lever type connectors often are used where large forces are required to mate and unmate a pair of connectors. For instance, terminal and housing frictional forces encountered during connecting and disconnecting the connectors may make the process difficult to perform by hand. However, certain disadvantages result from the use of U-shaped lever structures as described above. Specifically, with the U-shaped lever structure having a pair of lever arms disposed on opposite sides of the actuator connector, the overall size or profile of the connector is significantly increased. This causes problems in many high-density applications where the connectors must be juxtaposed as close to each other as possible. In other applications, such over-sized connectors take up too much xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d on the boards or other support structures to which the mating connector is mounted.
One approach to solving these problems with U-shaped lever structures has been the use of xe2x80x9cbolt-assistxe2x80x9d systems. In other words, one or more bolt-like members are mounted on the actuator connector within the overall profile thereof for interengagement with the mating connector to draw the connectors into mated condition. Unfortunately, such bolt-assist systems create significant other problems. Specifically, tools such as air wrenches typically are used to rotate the bolt members. Often, such tools apply excessive forces which can irreparably crush the terminal of the connectors if the terminals are not properly seated. In addition, the bolt members are screw-machined components which add significantly to the costs of the connector. The use of tools or wrenches also adds to the costs and, sometimes, the wrenches are impractical to use.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a connector with a single lever mounted within the overall profile of the connector. The single lever system is easy to manufacture, easy to assemble and is cost effective.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved lever-type electrical connector assembly of the character described.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector assembly includes a first connector having a housing with opposite sides. A plurality of first terminals are mounted on the housing. A single actuating lever is pivotally mounted on the housing intermediate the opposite sides thereof for pivotal movement about an axis extending between the sides and including a cam groove therein. A second connector includes a plurality of second terminals for mating with the first terminals of the first connector. The second connector has a cam follower projection to be engaged in the cam groove of the actuating lever, whereby the connectors are mated and unmated in response to rotation of the actuating lever.
As disclosed herein, the first terminals are mounted on the housing of the first connector on opposite sides of the actuating lever. Specifically, the first terminals are mounted on the housing in a given terminal array. The actuating lever is located within the array of terminals. The terminals are disposed in the array in a load pattern upon mating with the second terminals of the second connector. The invention contemplates that the actuating lever be located generally on the load center-line of the load pattern.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.